funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Bachelor Fridge/Gateauxblaster
About Gateauxblaster is the only F2p creature with Puke cannon, and the only one besides mootilator with vomit mortar. It is the only creature with the special Hail of the Gods, which is quite powerfull. It learns all the first, second and third level moves in the poo, puke, vomit mortar and lob groups. It eats jam, espresso, egg, stilton cheese, carrot, milk, cola, banana, mystery meat, tea, and pickled onions, to start off with. For the two special moves, feed it Haggis (Hail of the Gods) and egg for time bomb Please note this took my £50 to find out, and my name is Veteran W Strategies Gateauxblaster is not recommended for use because of its weaker attacks and slower speed. If you still choose it for you team, here is what you should know: Free players: it is good at cleaning up weakened creatures with its vomit mortar and puke cannon. With luck, it can even deal a decent amount of damage if it manages to hit the opponent several times with puke. Members: in addition to the free player abilities, it is worth noting that Gateauxblaster learns lob. Puke and vomit mortar are generally better, as they allow the cake to hit opponents who cannot retaliate, which is the only way it can win with its low health and damage output. Vomit is an interesting choice. Knockback can be pointless, or it can be game changing. Really poo is there to deal 48 damage at melee range, but most things can really hurt you if they get that close. Hurl is Gataeuxblasters most powerfull attack, dealing 49 damage. It has excellent range and allows you to score some surprise kills. Mega poo can hit diagonally, like swipe, but its low damage and 2 turn charge time make it less than optimal. As far as specials are concerned, Time bomb is fun but useless, and Hail of the gods is excellent. The hail deals 75 damage to any target on the board, and can hinder its movement. Just be aware that faster targets, such as nuka, splitter, cluckabucket and sporticus (or even hog manney, remember, the cake only has 2 speed) may use jump, steamroller or poo bomb to avoid them. All in all, Gataeuxblaster is an unorthedox, but decent creature. Its attacks allow it to hit targets from odd angles and at great distances, though they lack power. Hail is a surprisingly good special, as it resembles a homing missile which leaves the user alive. If you are looking for a change, and aren't afraid to try new things, try the cake. Just don't expect it to do all the work for you. Trivia *The description for cake is a reference to Portal, a game made by Valve. *This creature is the only F2P creature to learn puke cannon. *''Gateau'' is the French word for Cake, so if you translated it Gateauxblaster would be "Cakeblaster". *This creature is used by members for the Achievment Specialist, as it is the only creature to get Hail of the Gods. *It is made of metal, as said in the ingame description, which is odd as it is supposed to be rotted food. Category:Bachelor Fridge creatures